


There's A Lion

by megidolaon



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: M/M, i'm gay dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megidolaon/pseuds/megidolaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those rare moments where the softer side of the other boy that he tried so hard to hide away shined through were probably one of the things Souji looked forward to the most when spending time with the other wildcard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Lion

"Oh...there's a lion. Gaaaooo...or something..."

It's said softly, but with quiet excitement, probably to make sure that no one else in their group hears it but Souji hears it anyways and it takes him by surprise.

Despite only being the vice-leader, Minato has always carried himself with some degree of authority, seriousness. He always meant business even if he was lounging around by himself outside of the labyrinths. Slips in his facade were few and far between and the last one the leader can recall off the top of his head is Minato's little laugh back in the Group Date Cafe.

Those rare moments where the softer side of the other boy that he tried so hard to hide away shined through were probably one of the things Souji looked forward to the most when spending time with the other wildcard.

The battle ends relatively quickly, as a team they've grown much stronger since they first started on their current floor and as other members of the party charge ahead after the shadows disperse, Souji falls into step beside a Minato who was lagging slightly behind the rest of the party, like he always did.

"That was a pretty good lion impression you did ealier. You'll have to do it again for me sometime."

A look of flustered surprise is all the comment earns him and he relishes in the soft pink that settles on Minato's pale cheeks as the vice-leader turns his head away.

Souji swears he hears a smile in the other leaders voice in his quiet, "Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about how in the japanese version of pQ minato does a lion impression again and i've been so hung up on it i wanted to write a quick thing i'm sorry don't look at me i'm gay as shit.


End file.
